fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
EliShows
For the UK adaptation of this channel, go here. The ENC is an American basic cable and satellite television network that airs shows from the EliNinja Animation library by EliNinja, with a mix of syndicated and original series. It was launched on January 1st, 2005 @ 12:00am ET. The network is primarily aimed at kids and teenagers from ages 8 - 16. As of August 2013, The ENC is available to approximately 94,655,015 pay television households (79.43% of households with television) in the United States. History 2005-2009: Early Days and Expansion to Satellite Having been promoted by Nickelodeon in late 2004, The ENC was launched at the beginning of 2005 as an all-animation cable channel known as "The EliNinja Channel", mainly airing content from the EliNinja Animation library, airing shows such as MTV's Teen Rebels, Nickelodeon's Nathan, and YTV's Shyland, which were all created by EliNinja, the creator and founder of the channel. And unlike most channels, this channel had been airing in a 16:9 HD format since it's launch (being seen in 4:3 letterbox on SDTVs). Before becoming popular in the US, the channel was only available to at least 5-7 cable providers in the tri-state area. However, the channel started to become largely distributed around the United States when it was picked up by DISH Network and DirecTV in early 2007. Since then, the channel has finally become popular and well-known by other people in the United States who have television. 2009-present: Launches of acquisitions and Original programming In March of 2009, the channel announced that it will no-longer only be devoted to only airing EliNinja-produced content 24/7. The channel aired it's first acquisition, Angela Anaconda '', in May of 2009. The channel also started airing ''Kaput & Zosky ''a few months after. Later aired acquisitions from other networks and countries include Teletoon's ''Stoked & Wayside, and Cartoon Network's Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones?, which started airing in 2010. The channel also debuted it's first original series, Elijah & Bacon , in the summer of 2011. The channel also continued to air new and acquired content later on. 2015: Rebranding as "The ENC" On November 30th, 2014, the channel announced that it will receive a new refreshed on-air design in early 2015 and relaunch as "The ENC" as a way of celebrating it's 10-year anniversary. The new on-air design was not exactly revealed yet, but is said to have more involvement of the characters on the channel's shows. The channel officially rebranded on February 1st, 2015 @ 12:00am ET. Programming See also: The ENC/Schedule This is a list of programs aired on The ENC. Current Programming EliNinja Animation *Teen Rebels (TV-PG-LV) (January 1st, 2005 - August 12th, 2012; February 3rd, 2013 - present) * Liz & Jim (TV-Y7) (January 1st, 2005 - present) * Brother Time (TV-PG) (January 1st, 2005 - present) * Senior Days (TV-PG) (January 1st, 2005 - present) *Mysterious (TV-PG) (December 8th, 2007 - present) *Zack's Life (TV-Y7-FV) (September 5th, 2008 - present) *Random Times (TV-PG) (September 2nd, 2011 - present) *Tyler and Linda (TV-Y7) (October 10th, 2014 - present) *JuneKorn (TV-PG) (February 4th, 2015 - present) *Something TV (TV-PG-DLV) (February 10th, 2015 - present) *The Treeface and Mr. Pants Show (TV-PG-DV) (February 12th, 2015 - present) Original Programming *Elijah Tiem (TV-PG) (July 7th, 2011 - present) *Four Freshmen (TV-PG) (May 4th, 2012 - present) * Solar (TV-PG-LV) (March 8th, 2014 - present) *Kewl TV (TV-PG) (January 12th, 2015 - present) Acquired Programming *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (December 27th, 2014 - present) * Speed Racer (1967 anime) (TV-G) (January 3rd, 2015 - present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (January 12th, 2015 - present) *Quack Pack (TV-G) (January 17th, 2015 - present) *Clarence (TV-PG) (January 24th, 2015 - present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7-FV) (February 2nd, 2015 - present) *Goof Troop (TV-G) (February 2nd, 2015 - present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-PG-DVS) (February 14th, 2015 - present) *Chaos Jr. Adventures (TV-PG-DV) (February 14th, 2015 - present) Former Programming EliNinja Animation *Kendra's Way (TV-G) (January 1st, 2005 - March 19th, 2011; December 4th, 2011 - February 13th, 2015) *Plex (TV-PG) (January 1st, 2005 - December 27th, 2012; October 8th, 2013 - January 3rd, 2015) *Nathan (TV-PG) (January 1st, 2005 - February 9th, 2015) * Shyland (TV-Y7-FV) (January 1st, 2005 - February 13th, 2015) Intersitials *The EliNinja Channel's Top 10 Wutever (TV-G) (January 10th, 2005 - March 19th, 2007) *The EliNinja Channel presents: Plugged In (TV-G) (January 15th, 2005 - April 20th, 2006) *Musical Myooseek (TV-PG) (February 2nd, 2005 - December 14th, 2006) *Short Stuff (TV-Y7-FV) (March 19th, 2005 - November 29th, 2009) Acquired Programming *Stoked (TV-PG) (August 4th, 2010 - November 29th, 2014) *Wayside (TV-Y7-FV) (October 11th, 2010 - December 16th, 2014) *Angela Anaconda (TV-Y7) (May 1st, 2009 - October 16th, 2012; January 14th, 2013 - December 31st, 2014) *Kaput & Zosky (TV-Y7) (July 7th, 2009 - March 5th, 2013; January 4th, 2014 - January 22nd, 2015) *Whatever Happened to...Robot Jones? (TV-Y7) (October 31st, 2010 - December 30th, 2014; January 2nd, 2015 - February 7th, 2015) Logos ENC2005.png|January 1st, 2005 - May 8th, 2008 ENC2008.png|May 9th, 2008 - November 29th, 2010 EliNinjaChannelLogo.png|November 30th, 2010 - January 31st, 2015 ENCNEW.png|February 1st, 2015 - present Photos 2005 - 2008 ENCKENDRA.jpg ENCPLUGGEDIN.jpg ENCBRB05.jpg ENCGREYBUGWUT.jpg 2008 - 2010 ENCNATHAN.jpg ENCBUMP.jpg ENCOLDBUG.jpg ENCWORM.jpg 2010-2015 ENCBROTHERTIME.jpg ENCLJ.jpg ENCSTOKED.jpg ENCPROVIDERS.jpg ENCCREDITS.jpg ENCKZTUO.jpg ENCZACK.jpg ENCPOSTER.jpg ENCOSAKA.jpg ENCCOLORS.jpg ENCORANGE.jpg ENCRED.jpg ENCDOODLEART.jpg ENCPINK.jpg ENCWAYSIDE.jpg ENCROBOTJONES.jpg ENCBUG.jpg ENCFOREST.jpg ENCMOVIE.jpg ENCTEENREBELS.jpg ENCSENIORDAYS.jpg ENCCATS.jpg ENCDRAWING.jpg ENCBILLBOARD.jpg 2015-present ENCTODD.jpg ENCTEDKENANDMACY.jpg ENCCLARENCE.jpg ENCMIKEANDCOLE.jpg ENCERIC.jpg ENCSUMOCLARENCEANDZACK.jpg ENCEVANANDMORT.jpg ENCSPEED.jpg ENCNEWBUG.jpg ENCORIGINAL.jpg ENCLIZANDJIM.jpg ENCGENERIC.jpg Trivia *This song was played during the channel's launch montage in 2005, and an instrumental version of it was also the channel's theme song from 2005 until 2010. *The channel's 2005 logo is appearently a striking image of the 2005 FUNimation logo, hence the channel's 2008 rebranding. *This was going to be the channel's logo for the 2013 year, but when it was unveiled in October of that year, it was not really liked by many fans of the channel, so they decided to keep the logo until 2015, when the channel rebranded as The ENC. The logo was used in the UK in 2014, though. *In 2010, the channel aired spanish dubbed episodes of most of it's shows as an April Fools Joke. The channel even temporarily renamed itself to "Canal EliNinja" for a day. *In 2014, the channel formerly had plans to syndicated Toby Turner's "Tobuscus Adventures" series, but since Toby didn't agree on having it air on the channel, the show was never syndicated on TV. Category:Dude2000 Zone Category:Channels